


in the rose garden, you shine like gold

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: DIGITAL FANBOOK [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Aesthetics, F/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew





	1. wenyeol | scent

   
 

##  _you left your scent hanging in the air,  
__like roses,  
__and i paint it in my memory._


	2. seulkai | petals

   
 

##  _in the end,_  
_it’s just you, me,_  
_and the petals of roses tainted with our memories._


	3. surene | colors

   
 

##  _i memorize_  
 _all of our love stories_  
 _in the colors of roses._


End file.
